


Here There Be Dragons on Pay-Per-View

by Romany



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Episode: s05e15 A Hole In The World, M/M, schmangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-09
Updated: 2005-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romany/pseuds/Romany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel could use some company. No, not that kind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here There Be Dragons on Pay-Per-View

Spike sat on the lobby steps as the last of the lawyers passed him by for the lifts home. For them, yeah, the world just goes on. Fred just a story to talk about over a banana nut muffin and a mocha chai. He wanted to grab one, just one of them, by the half-windsor and make them feel a little something. And after all opportunity to throttle any of them slipped away with the lift bell, he still sat there.

“You still out here?” Angel said as he opened his office door.

“Yeah, I’ll be heading out soon. Got some patrolling to do,” Spike said as he lifted himself off the stairs.

“You’ve done enough for today, Spike. Why don’t you come on up?” Angel stepped back inside his office. “C’mon, I just need to grab a few things.”

Spike stood there. “Not in the mood, Angel.” Should have just made his exit there, but instead he added, “Maybe some other time, yeah?”

Angel peered his head outside the door, “What did I tell you about being a moron? I don’t just invite you up for *that*.

“It’s what we do, yeah?” Spike said as Angel disappeared into his office again.

Angel’s voice said, “We do other things.” He reappeared. “Let’s talk about this on the way up.” And with that, he went to the lift and Spike followed...

Afterwards, Angel folded his hands underneath a pillow and looked at Spike, “Did you mean it when you said you didn’t like me?”

“Having an insecure moment there, Angel?” Spike said, rolling over to face him, languid.

Angel closed his eyes briefly, “Can’t we just cut the crap for once? We lost somebody today.”

And all of it, all of it, Drogyn, the Well, the whole futility came crashing back into Spike. With a catch in his voice, he said, “Way to bugger the moment, Angel.”

Eyes creasing slightly, Angel reached out his hand and took one of Spike’s. “St. Petersburg,” he said.

Spike squeezed his hand quickly, kept it clasped. “St. Petersburg.”

And they just looked at each other for a good long while until Spike finally said, “Hey, want to see who’s on Leno?”

Angel shifted, looked at the bedside clock, “Naw, it’s almost over...Maybe there’s something good on pay-per-view.” He fumbled with the remote. “Lord of the Rings is on.”

“Which one?” Spike said as he shifted into Angel’s offered arm, nestled into his shoulder.

“The first one.”

Spike rolled his eyes, “That’s uplifting.”

“Kinda. They win in the end. Besides, the dragons are cool.” And with that he kissed Spike on top of the head and ordered up the movie.


End file.
